little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding Ship (Kairi version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Ventus, Olette and a few others onboard. On the dock, Kairi (wearing her white top with the black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath her purple skirt with the blue belt, white slip-on shoes with purple caps, silver necklace with the silver bead, black choker, yellow wristband and purple arm band for her left arm, and pair of bracelets for her right arm from yesterday) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Kairi was absolutely horrified at how Ventus dumped her for Olette. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Ventus planning to marry Olette, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a human, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Jim (now dressed in his regular clothes) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Jim bit his beak lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Kairi win Ventus' heart. Kairi looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Kaa and Baba Looey, having heard of Ventus dumping Kairi for Olette, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the goddess of chaos forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Roger walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Kairi's. Roger stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Kairi. It was coming from Olette singing to herself as she combed her hair. Olette: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Olette was in the dressing room. She was now wearing white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Olette: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Olette sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Roger gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Olette: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Olette looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Roger's horror, he saw Eris in Olette's reflection. Realizing who Olette really was, Roger gasped. "The goddess of chaos!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Roger walked a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Kairi!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Kairi!" He caught sight of a bitter red-haired girl perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Kairi raise an eyebrow and turned to face the rabbit. "Kairi," he said, trying to make sense while Jim waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wal...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Kairi shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Roger grabbed Jim as he shook the annoyed crow, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE GODDESS OF CHAOS IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Jim onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the crow go. Kairi gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her indigo eyes widened. Jim was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Roger asked, as Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?!" asked Baba Looey. Kairi quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Eris' words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day!" She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Kairi ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Jim looked around for something for Kairi and used his beak to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Kairi, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Kaa, Baba Looey, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Jim said to Kaa and Baba Looey. "We'll try." Kaa said, as he and Baba Looey got into the rope attached to the barrel Kairi held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the peacock lord." Jim said, biting his wings, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Roger asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Jim out of his daze. Jim turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Roger nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Roger flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various critters' attentions. Mr. Bluebird and some other birds realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Roger as Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Frog joined him as well. Roger's squawks and yelling caught the attention of Br'er Terrapin, the mole sisters, and Br'er Rabbit's family. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Roger, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of critters following him. Back on the ship Olette walked alongside Ventus, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Ventus was now wearing a royal green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, tan pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a golden crown with emeralds and jades on his head. Olette was now wearing a baby blue wedding dress with wrapped off-the-shoulder dotted sleeves, transparent, dotted, elbow-length, puffy sleeves with transparent ruffles, a matching sash tied in a bow in the front around her waist, and a white bodice, a baby blue sleeping mask-esque crown with white jewels on her head, baby blue opera gloves, matching flower-shaped earrings, matching pumps, and a long matching wedding veil, along with her white pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people smiled as the duo walked, but Dumbo, who was in the audience with Ansem, was growling at Olette with a hated look. Olette's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. Dumbo whimpered as he hid behind Ansem, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Ventus with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Yen Sid at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Yen Sid. Not far away, Kaa and Baba Looey were still pulling Kairi towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Kairi." Kaa struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Baba Looey continued swimming while Kairi held on tighter. Back on the ship, Ventus and Olette listened to the priest. Olette peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Yen Sid, "Um, do you Ventus, take Olette, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Ventus, completely under Olette's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Yen Sid said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Olette could say yes, she heard Roger squawking and she turned. She saw Roger flying right towards her with Mr. Bluebird and an army of other birds. Olette ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Olette's legs. Dumbo trumpeted as the wedding turned chaotic. The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the birds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear got on the ship and advanced towards Olette. Olette looked up only to be splashed with water as the mole sisters dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the first mole girl dropped water contained nothing, the second time the mole girl dropped water contained fish, the mole girl dropped water contained Br'er Terrapin. Br'er Terrapin then bit Olette's nose making her scream out in pain as Br'er Frog and the other frogs threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last frog attached itself to her mouth. Yen Sid continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Olette angrily pulled Br'er Frog and the other frogs off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as one of the bunny children started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey had arrived. Kaa and Baba Looey were catching their breath while Kairi started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Kairi climbed, the bunny children started to pass Olette to each other until the last stag tossed Olette into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Kairi got on board. Olette growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where Br'er Rabbit, his wife, his sister, and his parents jumped out of the water and squirted Olette with water in her face while Roger then squawked loudly right in front of Olette's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Roger by the neck and tried choking him. Dumbo, who wanted some of the action, got out of Ansem's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Olette while Roger pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Olette in the face as Dumbo ran over and bit Olette's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Roger, and the necklace was sent flying towards Kairi. It shattered into pieces right in front of Kairi. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Kairi's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Ventus was free from Olette's spell. Ventus shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Ansem and the guests in surprise, including Olette, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Kairi's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Ventus couldn't believe his eyes. "Kairi?" "Ventus." she said, as she smiled back. Dumbo trumpeted ahppily. She patted his rough head. "You - you can talk." Ventus exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the red-haired princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs